


A Sudden Realization

by Niiwasong



Category: Skylanders - Fandom, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Like a tooth rotting amount of fluff, Not Jet Vac/Spyro, Sexual Oriention Realization, Some angst, Trans Male Character, Trans! Jet Vac, if you say it is I will egg your house, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niiwasong/pseuds/Niiwasong
Summary: Spyro is left confused about himself after a visitor from another dimension brings him to an uncomfortable realization. fortunately, he has a great teacher in his corner willing to help.(my first summery, the story's good I promise.)





	A Sudden Realization

//Authors note: so I wrote this and tried to post it and it didn’t go through. So now I’m mad and Imma write it again. This is a Skylanders Academy fanfiction. If you would like any others just ask, I am planning to do a trans ftm Jet Vac, TERFS don’t interact. Hope you all enjoy//  
Spyro lay awake, watching the stars out his window from his bed in his room. His mind was to loud for him to fall asleep, and he had long since resigned himself to the long night. He was conflicted, this heart was heavy in his chest as he tried to work through his emotions. He liked girls, he knew he did, he liked flirting with girls and dating girls, so he logically must be interested in girls. But then Crash came, and now he had no idea what to think about himself, he was fairly certain that what he felt wasn’t friendship, but likely something more. And he was so confused, he knew that his adopted family wouldn’t care, this school was pretty accepting, but he was still concerned about their reactions. Resigning himself to a sleepless night, Spyro tucked his wings tighter against himself and stared at the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~time skip to morning~~~~~~~~~~  
Stealth Elf finished her yoga and stood up with a stretch, her morning training had gone well, she had beaten her high score, and was now ready for some breakfast. She slipped down the hall, already smelling the pancakes from the upper level, she hopped onto the railing and slid down to the first floor.  
“Smells Good!” She called to her hot friend, grabbing food off his plate and dancing out of reach while he yelled and reached for her.  
“This is why we can’t have nice things!” He muttered, with a hint of amusement as he continued to cook. Stealth Elf ate her confiscated flapjack as she surveyed the room, quick to notice a missing member.  
“Where’s Spyro?” She asked, looking for the purple dragon and finding nothing, not horn nor hide of him.  
“Probably still sleeping. You know him Elfie, he stays up playing a game or something and he sleeps in the next morning, I’ll poke him before we leave.” Eruptor snorted, eyes still on his pancakes, guarding them from thieving elves.  
“No you won’t, I’m up.” Eurptor jumped and turned, seeing Spyro draft himself down the stairs. His wings were drooping and his eyes were dull and blank, he looked sick.  
“Whoa buddy, what happened to you? Ya look sick!” Eruptor gently said, trying not to be to loud in case his friend had a headache. Elfie had also come to a similar conclusion.  
“Do you want to stay home Spy? We can talk to Eon, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” It was well known that Eon was very firm about resting when you were sick, as a suck person on a team was a liability and if it spread to others than it could leave Skylands unprotected. Still Spyro shook his head.  
“Nah I’m fine, just a bit tired. I could not sleep for the life of me last night.” He lied, he normally would love to stay home and relax but the thought of being alone with his conflicted thoughts was scarier than dealing with Professor Jet Vac if he fell asleep in his class. His friends looked unsure but relented and all of them headed out to the academy.  
~~~~~~~~At the school, Jet Vac’s pov~~~~~  
Jet Vac considered himself an intellect. He was a professor at a prestigious school, so he had to have some level of higher intelligence, so he noticed right away when Spyro walked across the court yard that something wasn’t right. His wings were limps, his head was down and he was trailing behind his friends when normally he would be infront of them walking backwards to talk to them. Jet Vac knew that if he went over and asked what was wrong he would not get an anwser, all he could do was wait until his class that Spyro was in and hope to keep him afterwards. Unfortunately, that was at the end of the day, so he slipped into his room and waited for the first bell to ring and preparing for a long day.  
~~~~~~~~time skip to last class~~~~~~~  
Spyro had never been so happy for Jet Vac’s class, normally he wasn’t a fan but right now he was as excited as he could be when he was this tired. All he had to do was make it through one more 45 minute class and he could go home and try to get some information as to what was wrong with him, maybe he could go to the on campus doctor. And it was a Friday, so he had a whole two days to figure this out and start fixing it, if he could stay awake he was home free.  
~~~~~Jet Vacs Pov~~~~~~  
Jet Vac was never happier to have a class with Spyro in it. Any other day and he would just be hoping the young dragon wouldn’t throw to many paper airplanes, or tell any ridiculous jokes and throw him off his game. Now he was relieved, see Jet Vac didn’t have any of his own kids, but he cared for his students like they were his kids and though Spyro was a difficult academic student, he was a good kid who genuinely cared for everyone he encountered and if he was this down, something must really be bothering him. Jet Vac didn’t really have a plan, so he would see if Spyro fell asleep and if that didn’t work he would just ask to speak with him after class.  
That entire lecture seemed to move in slow motion, at one point Jet Vac almost wanted to ask one of the tech kids to see if his clock was broken. He noticed that around 15 minutes into class that Spyro had dozed off, his head resting on his paws and desk, as he walked by Stealth Elf went to go shake him awake but he stopped her.  
“No no dear, he looks like he needs it, just make sure he doesn’t fall out of his seat. We’ll leave him be.” Stealth Elf looked absolutely shocked, as Jet Vac wasn’t known for being keen on people sleeping in his class, but she nodded and kept an eye on her scaly friend for the remainder of class.  
When the bell rang she went to wake him up again before Jet Vac stopped her again.  
“I’ve got him, you two go home. I wanted to speak with him anyway.” Stealth Elf and Eruptor shared a glance and nodded, leaving the room. Jet Vac smiled and returned to his desk, content to just mark his papers while he waited for his young student to wake up.  
~~~~~~~~ An hour later~~~~~~~~  
Spyro woke up with a jolt and no idea where he was, it took a few attempts to get the sleep out of his eyes and mind before he realized he was in Jet Vac’s classroom. He looked up and saw the bird in question sitting at his desk, lifting his head to look at him. Spyro jumped to his feet, trying to apologise before his teacher could lecture him.  
“Professor Jet Vac, I am so sor-” his sentence was cut off as he crashed to the floor, his paws still numb from sleep and not responding to his commands. Jet Vac leaped from his seat and hurried to his side.  
“Now now, take it easy my boy, your body needs a break.” He soothed as he helped the purple dragon to his paws. Spyro stood with his head down and waited for the lecture that never came. Instead, Jet Vac smiled and walked him over to a chair next to his desk and offered him some saltine crackers he had hidden in his bottom most drawer on the right hand side. Spyro hesitated and took one, nibbling at it a bit before he mumbled,  
“Sorry. I’m uh, I’m sorry I fell asleep in your class.” Jet Vac chuckled, causing Spyro to jerk his head up.  
“Have a seat Spyro, take another cracker. I’m not mad, you looked like you needed that nap.” He said, sitting in his desk chair and pushing the crackers closer to Spyro. “Talk to me, my boy, what’s bothering you?” He asked, hoping to the giants that Spyro would talk and get that weight off his chest.  
Spyro hesitated and thought about how he was going to spend his weekend, trying to find a cure for whatever was wrong with him, and without warning, broke down. He hadn’t cried that hard in all his life as far as he could remember, his entire body shaking with sobs. He was vaguely aware of Jet Vac handing him some tissues and leaving the room, the door clicking behind him.  
‘Great, he’s gonna get Eon or Elfie and Eruptor and they all get to see me like this.’ He thought, trying his hardest to reign in the tears, only to start hiccupping and having a harder time breathing. He could year the door open and pushed is head under his wing.  
“Here, drink this try to calm down. There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Spyro peeked out from under his wing and saw Jet Vac kneeling before his chair and holding out a glass of water.  
“Th, thanks.” He choked out, accepting the cool glass and sipping it, relishing the cold liquid on his sore throat. JV nodded and sat back down in his chair.  
“Not a problem, Spyro. I’m sorry to push, but if you would like, could you tell me what’s bothering you?” He pushed, hoping that Spyro didn’t break down again.  
Spyro swallowed and took a deep breath. “I think, that I might have had feelings for Crash. More than just ones I feel for Elfie and Eruptor, like, not just friendly ones. I think, I’m not sure, I have a crush on him? And that doesn’t make sense because I like girls! I’ve always liked girls! But now I’m looking back and I think that maybe this has happened before and I didn’t notice, and god I don’t know what’s wrong with me!” He had started crying again about midway through that jumble of words but he didn’t have it in him to care, he was just waiting for the backlash of what he had just said. Jet Vac seemed to straighten his shoulders, set his beak and rose up, coming closer to Spyro.  
“Now listen and listen well Spyro. There is nothing wrong with you, it is perfectly normal to like boys and girls, I have plenty of friends who do, I don’t know why you thought there was.” Jet Vac put his hands on Spyro’s shoulders, hoping the contact would help ground him.  
Spyro, didn’t seem convinced. “Then why didn’t I notice earlier?” He asked, “Why didn’t I realise before that I liked boys?”  
Jet Vac thought for a moment and then replied, “Well, you’re at a weird age Spyro, you’re figuring yourself out and sometimes that brings about realizations that we feel should have been obvious. That doesn’t mean it isn’t still valid, my goodness, if you had figured it out 25 years from now it still would be valid.” Jet Vac shrugged as Spyro started to seem hopeful.  
“You promise, promise! There isn’t anything wrong with me?” His eyes practically begging for the confirmation that he wasn’t broken, while simultaneously asking for this not to be a joke.  
Jet Vac thought for a second. “Well you talk in class and can get a bit cocky during training but No, there is nothing wrong with you.” He joked, hoping to get a laugh and instead he got an armful of Spyro, his arms wrapping around him tightly.  
“Thank you.” Spyro whispered, shaking a little from tiredness. Jet Vac hugged him closer.  
“Anytime my boy, anytime.” They stayed like that for a moment before breaking away.  
“Now then,” Jet Vac said, shaking himself a bit, “head home, enjoy your weekend, get some rest. I’ll see you in training on Monday.”  
Spyro nodded and headed for the door, calling, “Thanks JV!” Over his shoulder. Jet Vac smiled and sat back down to finish his papers and remembering all the students who had come to him over the years with similar problems. No Spyro diffidently wasn’t alone.  
Fin  
// So I based the sleepless part after myself, it took me a while to figure out what I was and a lot of overcoming internalized homophobia to accept that there was nothing wrong with me. I hope you enjoyed, send me head canons and I can write other stories like this one. As mentioned above I hope to do one with Jet Vac but I’m a slow writer so it might be a while. Thank you for reading feel free to leave a kudos and send me comments and requests. This was my first fic so please be kind.


End file.
